1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically powered door lock system and in particular to a remote controlled security door lock for installation in a wall adjacent to a door and capable of remote control operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyless door locks in a house or building provide a user with considerable convenience especially when the users hands are full carrying items.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,802,353 issued Feb. 7, 1989 to Corder et al discloses a battery-powered electromechanical door-lock assembly which is keyless. A bolt assembly includes electromagnetic means responsive to an input signal for energization and positioned to hold the locking assembly in the unlocked position upon energization thereof to prevent moving of the locking assembly to the locked position upon movement of the handle. The locking assembly comprises a control housing on the interior of the door including digital circuitry for the lock powered by batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,973 issued Jun. 11, 1995 to Andreou et al discloses a remotely-operated self contained electronic lock security system. A remote hand held controller transmits coded signals to an electronic door lock. The lock is sized and configured to be utilized with a conventional doorlatch lock mechanism. For example, the mechanical "locking" portion of the apparatus and optical or radio frequency sensor is preferably constructed so as to be installable within the exterior handle of a conventional door handle; the interior handle is equipped with a battery and an electronic control device. Most of the components of conventional doorlatch locks are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,330 issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Jui-Chang Lin discloses a structure for controlling the dead bolts used in an electric lock. The lock requires the use of a special card which has an invisible coded number on it, but allows the lock to function as a common lock with the electronic part temporarily stopped.
None of the disclosed locks in the prior art have the combined features of being extra strong, remote controlled, security locks, which are not easily overcome or broken by an intruder.